A New Dawn
by Ally Inu
Summary: A Newly turned Vampire. A human boy. How can they be so different, but share the same world? SasuNaru, KakaIru. Romance later on.
1. Rebirth

The New Dawn

Prologue

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"SCREAMING"

FLASHBACK

'KYUUBI THOUGHTS'

SasuNaru , AU-ish, Reincarnation, Vampire! Sasuke and Human! Naruto. Kyuubi's still inside of Naruto, though.

BEGIN PROLOGUE:

Cold wind whip lashed Sasuke's face as he kicked his feet into the sides of the horse harder; feeling the beast attack one of the mare's legs. The fog around him seemed to descend upon the land; the foreboding feeling in his heart growing still. He continued with desperation; hoping for some sort of an escape. There! He was almost in the village; he could see the lights flicker in the distance. But an overwhelming feeling of dread told him it would be too late. He incessantly tried to move faster, farther- but knew somehow he would never be far enough from what was hunting him. He felt his cape fly wildly as he picked up speed; the thick warm lining seeming to weigh him down. His thin white shirt would not protect him from the cold; the dress shirt not meant for anything but social events. Unfortunately; the event he had…..that had led him to flee from his home was not social event at all.

The horse's movement came to a stop as the mares back legs were broken, the creature deciding to crush them. Snap! Crack! The horse gave a shriek as it was lowered onto its front legs. Sasuke felt dread creep into him completely, the creature's large body descending upon his own, his cape being torn off savagely.

Sasuke bit back a groan as he felt something slam into his neck. He began to shiver, to quake incessantly. He crawled away from the creature, attempting to escape. It was futile, as the creature still followed; as though watching. He suddenly felt very cold, his body felt completely drained- mentally, physically and in other ways he could not identify with. The spasms that were raking through his body became more violent, as he slipped deeper and deeper into a coma. Was that what it was? Sasuke did not understand what it was.

The pain became more prevalent; he prayed that it would stop. Death would be merciful, but would not come. Sleep with not either; he was trapped awake in a feverish nightmare. He felt a terrible feeling around his heart, the whole world seeming to slow down. Everything was becoming blurry; the lines between hallucinations and reality becoming increasingly thinner. He bit his lip in an attempt to bottle a scream, his body's shakes stopping but his heart stopping too. He prayed for a while, nothing but his screams to break the ever familiar silence of the forest he was currently passing out in.

He felt the stab in the neck stop and released a true scream, frightening a few birds away. He felt something go down his throat, his parched body greedily accepting the liquid. Suddenly; with out warning his body seemed to become hot and freezing all at once; it was an incredibly painful feeling. He coughed up blood; his body seeming to decide to rejected the fluid. What he had felt before had quickly become nothing as he was wretched from death's hands. He felt his body shiver; his heart almost completely stopping. He raked his fingers through his hair, the world around him beginning to spin. He wreathed for a while, his body adapting quickly. His breathing slowed to a minimum.

Thump-Thump.

Thump-Thump.

….

Thump.

Thump.

His heart stopped finally, all thoughts of his previous humanity retched undesirably from Sasuke's hands. Sasuke's mind stopped reeling long enough to realize he was on the forest floor; but the incredible pain in his chest kept him and his thoughts occupied. He finally felt sleep come and accepted the peace of night calmly; as a bell in the distance rang in the midnight hour.

The creature- no; man spoke. "Right on time." He smirked, grinning at the fallen boy. He gingerly picked the boy up and began to walk back towards the castle the boy was trying to escape from. "He'll do just fine." The man smirked, his eyes coming to level with Sasuke's.

"Nighty-night, Little brother." He smirked, laying him down in a clean bedroom. The sheets rustled as he was laid down, a breeze passing through caused the windows to on, moonlight streaming through to reveal a perfectly white bed spread. The scene seemed to glow; Sasuke lying helpless on the sheets and the monster cloaked within the shadows. The only clean room in the castle; considering the rest was littered with his dead relatives. The man smiled at the boy's form, leaving the looming castle to never return there again. The man did not look back, only looking forward.

The scream that reached the village was the only thing that reached the village in a long, long while. It woke the villagers, a feeling of sheer terror spreading like wildfire. What on earth happened in the Uchiha mansion? And _why_ was it so unnaturally quiet? So many questions; so many _**dead.**_

END PROLOUGE

Review? I'm really tired, so sorry if it's messy or poorly written. It's like 2:00 am, but the idea would not let me sleep!


	2. A New Dawn

Chapter 2-

A New Day.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"SCREAMING"

FLASHBACK

'KYUUBI THOUGHTS'

-TIME JUMP-

SCENE BREAK+

SasuNaru , AU-ish, Reincarnation, Vampire! Sasuke and Human! Naruto. Kyuubi's still inside of Naruto, though. Rated M for mature for all the swearing and violence. A bit of insanity.

Sasuke woke up; a bitter, burning taste filled his mouth. He let out a yelp as a newly formed fang sunk into his lower lip. His eyes opened and he felt very alarmed. He could feel, see, taste, every sense he had magnified at least one hundred fold. Sasuke clutched his head in agony as all of his senses were finally awoken, his mind becoming flooded with new feelings and new emotions. He felt raw power course through his veins, like his blood was liquid fire. If what was in his veins even was blood.

He shivered, clutching his bed spread like a savior. Blood. It filled his senses; coursed through his mind. Lots of blood. His family. If he had breath, it would have been caught. Death surged his senses; like an incoming storm. He shuttered; the feeling over whelming his sensitive newly-developed senses. His head still pounded as he passed out onto the bed; nothing but darkness to comfort his uneasy sleep, with an unknown beast haunting his dreams. He shuddered one last time as what was left of his shallow and cruel humanity left him; a New Dawn breaking not only onto the world; but onto the newly born vampire.

To him; the world was born a new. He finally woke up; his fitful slumber ended as the curtains of the room were torn open. He hissed; transferring himself to the darkest corner of the room he could find. It was telekinesis; these new born power frightening the young boy. He snapped his head around to confront the intruder.

Sakura. She was crying; a lot. She threw her arms around him; her soft arms embracing his rigid form. "Sakura…" The name left his mouth before he realized what he had said. Her teal eyes met his red.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…" She chanted, as though he wasn't real. As though if she stopped holding him, stopped feeling him- he would disappear.

"Why is there so much blood?" Sasuke questioned, his face becoming a slightly broken. "Why?"

The young girl looked up to him, tears flooding her face a new. "They- they- they…" She couldn't bring herself to say it. That she had stumbled upon this scene when returning to the castle. Sasuke shoved her off abruptly; determined to find out himself. Sakura gasped; unable to stop him.

Sasuke tore the doors open, one by one. Rage seeped into him as he saw their bodies. Sorrow. Rage. Unimaginable pain. He felt the need to make someone suffer. He took a whiff or their corpses; finding the same scent on each. He tracked the smell, coming to Itachi's room. His eyes widened, a flurry of thoughts and feelings flooding his body. He felt so overwhelmed; not feeling Sakura's body embrace his as he fell to his knees. Overwhelmingly small. Powerless. Weak. Different emotions flooded the young vampire's body. His body felt the need for power; kicking into high gear as his eyes glowed red and things were thrown across the room.

Sakura's body crumpled into his own as she attempted to hide from the flying objects. There was a letter on Itachi's desk and it was ripped from Sasuke's mind and taken by and undectected Itachi, as he dangled it infront of his brother's face.

The letter read:

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I hope you enjoy your new found powers. You really should thank me, little brother. I left you a meal; it should last you a long time! They really are quite tasty. _

_Itachi_

Sasuke snarled. Itachi had killed them! He had killed them and….and offered his family to Sasuke as food?! That fucking bastard! His claws sunk into Sakura's back as she let out a scream of pain. Sasuke pushed her away, unaware she was even there. She fell to the floor, giving Sasuke a surprised look. He looked away, a lost look consuming his face. He tipped his head up, to stare at the ceiling and screamed in sadness and rage. The tears that flowed down his face did not stop; Sakura again embracing her friend Sasuke as darkness of the night embraced them both.

-TIME JUMP-

Over the next 10 years, Sasuke changed drastically. He was now 17 in human years; no longer a tender boy of 7. He was colder; stronger. Though he still looked of 7; Sakura knew better. Shortly after the massacre, she had faked that she never found the body. Sakura was smart, very smart. So she and Shikamaru had faked his 'death,' realizing he would be killed if he was found. The villagers where not accepting of such things; so the best decision was to hide it until they could find a solution.

Sakura was currently being trained to become a doctor; running around and curing what she could. She watched over him, her inner fan girl dying as he remained nothing but a child. Sakura made sure he ate, sometimes offering herself. A quick cut was all that was needed; not much else. Ino had not known of his survival; the little the better. It was only her and Shikamaru that knew.

They started rumors; saying the Uchiha mansion was haunted with the spirit of the young boy. As impossible as it may have sound; it would cover up for the fact a villager may catch a glimpse of him every once in a while. It also kept greedy lords from snatching it up; though they did have to scare a few more stubborn ones away. The town did not question it; they sent for an exorcism. It had terrified Sakura to no end; she was not sure of the effect on Sasuke. Shikamaru worried as well; but knew little could be done.

It turned out to only bother the young boy; having a snooty man who couldn't perform a proper exorcism. He was a fraud; but not many could tell. There were many frauds; but no one could really tell the difference. Though Sasuke could tell the man knew he was there; he did nothing. Sasuke was still working on hiding his presence.

A rumor of travelers came through the village like wild fire; there was a large group of jesters, entertainers and gypsy's heading in their apparent direction. They were going to pass through for a few weeks; to restock and replenish their supplies. There was also a rumor that they would possibly stay in the abandoned Uchiha mansion, for they were rumored to speak with Spirits.

Sasuke ignored them; he was prepared even if they did come. There was a collapsing wing of the mansion, where his room was. He doubted anyone would even attempt to enter his room; it was too dangerous. He got around that wing in shadow and light-footed steps; it was falling apart and was need of repair.

Sasuke sighed, smelling a whole group of people coming. 'Probably the gypsies;' he thought, realizing his movements would be severely limited. He ignored the scent and walked into his wing; hearing the song they sung even from so far away. It seemed every day he cursed his immortality. Though he was aware he would age a year every few hundred.

He examined his brother's room, where he had found the books on vampirism and everything he currently knew. The only thing he had yet to master was the 'sharingan,' because when he became a vampire he was just a young boy. He would have to wait hundreds of years; which frustrated him to no end.

He frowned, looking around the empty castle. It was in need of a lot of repairs; but beautiful. It showed a gothic grandeur; but was nothing more than an empty shell. The moth-eaten tapestries whispered of past family members; old house owners; the massacred ones.

Sasuke continued to walk, becoming a part of the shadows more and more until he was nothing more than a shadow; absorbed into the night as the day dawned and the gypsy song became louder and louder.

End Chapter!

Next Chapter:

The Gypsy's Song and the Uninvited Guests!

Exams are coming up, so I may take a while for updates. I promise I will though! Review please!


	3. The Gypsies Song and the Uninvited Guest

Chapter 3:

A/N: I should be studying….

The Gypsy's song and the Uninvited Guests!

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"SCREAMING"

FLASHBACK

'KYUUBI THOUGHTS'

-TIME JUMP-

SCENE BREAK+

SasuNaru , AU-ish, Reincarnation, Vampire! Sasuke and Human! Naruto. Kyuubi's still inside of Naruto, though. Rated M for mature for all the swearing and violence. A bit of insanity. Romance later on in the story.

* * *

Sasuke awoke to a bright song, practically filling the almost empty castle. It was happy and whimsical; the group singing seemed to be quiet strange. There were many carts and loads of goods, many strange and odd looking animals poking out from cages. The gypsy's themselves were also a sight to behold as well, jewelry and beads dangling down. There were many people, young, old, but there strange and wonderful abilities drew them together. They had colorful and secretive clothing, hiding there face's from the world. Many wore masks; the jester seeming a popular mask among the many. Even the children wore them; which was strange. The colors and shapes seemed to dance, the uncanny grace of the group prominent. They were performers; drawing audiences from near and far. 

They were colorful and exotic, with people of ever size shape and color in the group. Sasuke let out a low growl as the gypsies came in to examine the castle. The outdoor had a tall stone wall around it; enclosing the castle. There were vines all over them, creeping through the broken down crevices. There was a great pond in the middle of the front yard; it still had water flowing from the underwater lake that was under the castle; below the dungeons.

The castle was large, 2 huge wooden doors marking the entrance with a path of stone winding around the giant fountain. The castle was of stone and had wooden slats that came to a point as the points of the towers. There were 4 towers as the rest of the castle was stone. Beside the tall towers the other wings of the castle peaked out, whispering of a great inside. It had grand stained glass windows that we miraculously intact, their beautiful pictures still shimmering while the sun was up and the light seeping through them as the night dawned and the torches were lit.

A few people came around every once in a while to clean some of the castle; old friends and allies often passed through to mourn. Eventually it became too much of a chore and the castle was allowed to fall to ruins, the moths and insects inviting themselves in. The castle was in good shape; but was still in need of much repair that Sasuke was unable to give.

The leader seemed incredibly pleased; letting an exclamation leave her mouth. "We shall repair this castle a new and make this a temporary home!" She cried, looking around. It had running water, which was quite the luxury. Its pantries were still full of untouched preserved meats and jams; it really was quite livable with the exception of Sasuke living there.

Sasuke cursed loudly, a small gypsy boy over hearing. He looked Sasuke's age, striking blue eyes and sunshine blonde hair. He seemed like a ray of sunshine and Sasuke longed for sunlight; stealing a look at the young boy as he dashed away. Sasuke noted the fox mask on the boy's face, 3 black stripes painted across the cheeks of the mask. He wore a stunning fox costume to match the mask, the red and gold colors complementing his eyes. The tails swished behind him with a slight 'swoosh' sound. The glitter, sequins and bells caused the outfit to almost glow, the expensive fabric complementing the eccentric details and accessories.

He was in need of a companion; he was for a while. Though he was well watched by Sakura and Shikamaru; he remained alone. He glanced back, watching as the boy shone, radiating happiness and liveliness. He knew if he snatched the boy Sakura and Shikamaru would disapprove, so he was determined to make the young boy his friend. Though he wondered what made such a boy a gypsy; but did not ponder on that thought for long. He hoped to be the boy's friend, but that would prove quite the challenge; quite the problem.

Sasuke stole a random mask off of a tottering cart; it was that of a raven. He slid it on and felt the expensive mask practically meld to his face. Sasuke shifted the mask a bit; to hang off the side of his face. He ignored the aura he was feeling from the mask and followed the boy's scent. He watched over the boy as he ran from his distraught looking guardian, a brow haired man with a scar on his nose. He seemed friendly enough, but a distinct mother hen. He called out the young boy's name.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto! Where are you?" The man cried, looking around for the young child but not finding him.

Sasuke followed Naruto as he explored the castle, doing dangerous stunts all the while. Naruto was very adventurous; he searched the entire castle he could no longer reach it. Naruto sighed, thinking he was done. Until he met with the sinking wing; it was splitting away from the castle. Naruto wiggled his tails and prepared to leap into the wing, the floor opening up to the dungeons below.

Sasuke swallowed, preparing to catch the boy. Naruto screamed, seeing the looming shadow beneath him. He lost footing, the boy sweeping him up.

Before Naruto's eyes, the shadow became a boy. Naruto saw a boy his age, who was contently staring into his baby blue eyes.

"W-who're you?" He questioned, hoping to know the name of his savior.

"Sasuke." Sasuke answered back, watching to make sure Naruto did not make another attempt to jump.

Naruto hugged his body tightly. "Thank you, Sasuke! You saved me!"

Sasuke was taken aback; surprised at the boy's response. He gingerly responded, hugging back. If anyone was watching; if anyone could see them- they would see the blush splayed across both of the boy's faces.

Sasuke could feel the boy's heart beat between the thin layers of clothes, the urge to mark the other boy's throat almost impossible to control. But the seven year old body did not understand, even if Sasuke was seventeen he was seven on the outside. Had he been older he would have marked Naruto right then.

"N-no problem," Sasuke answered, looking away in an attempt to hide his blush. Naruto did the same. The lack of physical contact over the years made him shy.

"Y-yeah. Thanks…" Naruto trailed off, grinning at Sasuke. He hugged him and dashed back to the direction he had come from. "Thank you, Sasuke! I owe you one!" He hollered, running to the sound of Iruka's voice.

Sasuke grinned a bit, feeling the first non-violent or bloodlust involved contact in years. If the boy had been more observant, he would have realized that Sasuke had no pulse. That his heart had stopped beating long ago; but in that moment; that time; it had just began to beat -philosophically- for Naruto's. It was not love; nor was it lust- it was the beginning of friendship.

Sasuke almost laughed at how the childish boy was, he had almost tripped shortly after leaving with his guardian. Sasuke decided to continue to follow the boy; determined on getting to know Naruto.

* * *

Next Chapter: 

Getting To know Naruto!


	4. Getting to Know Naruto!

Chapter 4:

Getting to know Naruto!

Omgz I have a stalker. Go me! 3

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"SCREAMING"

FLASHBACK

'KYUUBI THOUGHTS'

-TIME JUMP-

SCENE BREAK+

SasuNaru , AU-ish, Reincarnation, Vampire! Sasuke and Human! Naruto. Kyuubi's still inside of Naruto, though. Rated M for mature for all the swearing and violence. A bit of insanity. Romance later on in the story.

* * *

Sasuke sighed, thrumming his fingers impatiently against the desk her was sitting at, boredom simply overwhelming the normally emotionless boy. Sasuke was use to silence; to boredom; but the latest series of events in his home was causing more than a fair raucous. 'Enough raucous for years to come,' Sasuke thought dryly. He stood up, considering the options. 'I could stay here…but it is incredibly dull.' Sasuke finally decided, his dark form drifting towards the wing which the gypsies were currently occupying. Sasuke braced his senses and haphazardly placed his mask on, entering the main halls of the rotting castle. Sasuke felt light flood his senses as he walked through the entrance, consistently cursing his heightened senses and small, boyish frame.

Sasuke took a good hard look around, re-examining the old halls that were now filled with light, music and joy- such foreign things in a house such as this. The lights cast deep shadows into the crevices, the age evident in the old building. The rotten torches that once were used frequently but were abandoned so long ago had obviously been replaced by newer, brighter torches. He cursed the torches deeply. The old tapestries were woven anew in respect for the old house owners. Sasuke examined his family portraits, flinching away. Sasuke was now but a shadow of the bright, promising boy he was once was. His flesh pale, his eyes dark, his heart even darker than those obsidian pools of abyss that were hand-stakingly made into the complex tapestries that hung from the walls. The eyes that had mirrored his own.

It hurt to see Itachi and his family again. It tore open old scars, which had already bled enough. Sasuke felt his heart pang, but knew that emotion was fleeting- as so many were. He bustled down the full corridor, the gypsies plentiful in the heart of the castle. They were all working away, repairing bits and pieces to once again fill the puzzle that was the castle again. Unfortunately, for Sasuke, things were not as simple.

Sasuke did appreciate the hard work; the detail and pain-staking labor in the art and works- but it hurt; oh, it did. He was finally down the old corridor, his feet never once making as sound. But no one would notice with such beautiful music in the air. He listened for the source, seeing a red-haired girl playing a flute like instrument. He could tell there was something different about it from the energies around it; it obviously had a slightly darker purpose. Sasuke didn't dwell on any of this as he spotted what he wanted to see-

It was Naruto.

Sasuke sighed in relief, seeing as Naruto was again alone and had again, snuck off. He followed the boy, watching his every move. Naruto's tails moved, the cat like grace making his movements smooth, but still awkward for the young boy's body. He smirked as the boy continued to stumble, his childish body bobbing up and down as he attempted more and more dangerous things. Sasuke slid the mask off, the constricting object removed from his face.

It seemed a regular ritual that he ran from his guardian to do such things; but it was no surprise he had to flee seeing as his guardian wouldn't allow him to do such reckless things. Naruto seemed a bit brasher in his movements this time around, more daring and more adventurous. Thankfully, Naruto had not made a move towards Sasuke's wing yet, still safely on the ground.

For that; Sasuke was thankful. Naruto took a rather daring leap, scaring Sasuke a bit. Sasuke knew that if Naruto was hurt and blood was drawn he would not be able to maintain control over his body as well as he used too. It seemed Naruto drew Sasuke in, like a moth to the flame. Sasuke just hoped that Itachi would never find Naruto, because if he did, Sasuke would have to hide him away. Which was very tempting; but he knew that boy needed freedom like a fish needed water. Sasuke could tell Naruto did because of his actions; how he continually fled from his caretaker to see the world in eyes that were not shielded or hid at all.

Naruto stumbled a bit from a broken pillar he was on, attempting to regain his footing. Sasuke knew he only had seconds to stop his fall and these precious seconds made all the difference. He was there in a matter of moments, catching the boy bridal style mid-fall.

"Oomph!" Naruto wheezed, the air being forced from his chest. He looked stunned for a while and then grinned widely. "Sasuke?"

"…What?" Sasuke answered reproachfully. Sasuke generally didn't like socializing, he was never really good. But he still managed to get invited to every party in the realm, whether he wanted to or not. To not appear when cordially invited was an insult.

"D'you know about…fairy tales?" Naruto asked, looking down at the ground. Sasuke reluctantly let go of him, watching as Naruto began to interestedly stare at his feet.

"…Yes." Sasuke answered simply, not understanding where it the conversation was going.

"Sasuke…I think you're my… a-um, knight in shining armor." Naruto answered thoughtfully, still contentedly staring at the ground.

Sasuke was very confused. "Why is that?"

"'Cause you always save me." Naruto mumbled, still not looking up. He fiddled with his fingers, his outfit catching random specks of light as he fidgeted.

Sasuke blushed a hard shade of red. Didn't Naruto know that knights in shining armor only came to women? Did he realize what he…he was implying? Naruto was so silly, so… childish. It served to remind Sasuke of his and Naruto's age difference. But to a vampire, ten years was a blink of an eye. "And…" Sasuke stated, not knowing what else to say.

"Oomph!" Sasuke wheezed, feeling the air get knocked out of him. He stared at Naruto as he gripped on Sasuke tightly.

"Thank you!" Naruto said happily, a big grin on his face. Naruto whisked his mask a side for a moment, his flawless tanned skin revealed. There were 3 stripes on his face, making his face seem exotic. He pecked Sasuke on the cheek, quickly slipping the mask back on.

"Y-you're welcome…" Sasuke answered, looking away as a hot blush stained his face. Naruto was still grinning brilliantly, reminding Sasuke of the light he both despised and longed for. Sasuke knew this was just the beginning- the beginning of a strange, but unforgettable friendship for the both of them.

Sasuke hugged him back, willing the darkness that beckoned him in the back of his mind away…If only for Naruto. Hopefully; that would be enough.

* * *

I'm gunna update soon Reviews make it sooner.

It is 1:00 AM here, so sorry if it's poorly written or whatever. This is when my muse is awake, but not me.

Next Chapter:

Temptations.


	5. Temptations

Chapter 5:

Temptations

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"SCREAMING"

FLASHBACK

'KYUUBI THOUGHTS'

-TIME JUMP-

SCENE BREAK+

SasuNaru , AU-ish, Reincarnation, Vampire! Sasuke and Human! Naruto. Kyuubi's still inside of Naruto, though. Rated M for mature for all the swearing and violence. A bit of insanity. Romance later on in the story.

* * *

Naruto frowned childishly, looking up to the older boys that were surrounding him, cornering him. The castle walls seemed to loom, the closer Naruto got to them. Naruto knew this was _bad._ "What do you want?" 

BAM!

Naruto was punched in the face, his head hitting the wall with a dull 'thud.' His body slid down, in a sitting position. Naruto felt tears well up, but brushed them away onto his sleeve. Naruto looked for an exit- Iruka would be furious, not to mention all the seamstresses that had put so many hours into his costume! And if he was injured bad enough, he could not perform!

There were no exits, but Naruto knew if he reacted to the hits and jeering, they would only hit harder. Most of the time, Naruto could keep his cool and just get a short beating; but now that he, Gaara and Neji were putting on an act jealousy was bound to erupt. Though Naruto thought it wasn't anything special, almost everyone who watched knew the boys were bound to eventually do great things.

SMACK!

Naruto was slapped across the face, his neck letting out a small 'crack' noise. He whimpered. Naruto was kicked in the ribs, the wind completely knocked out of him. Naruto saw the fist coming for his face as darkness overwhelmed him. Naruto stared into two pools of red, the swirls in the eyes _moving._

Naruto stared into the eyes, drowsiness overcoming him. He couldn't pin point what this feeling was. Naruto was unable to look away, or do anything else. Not that it was an unpleasant feeling, he just felt helpless. His head cocked to the side, bearing his neck to the creature. The creature came closer to him, encasing the boy in darkness.

"W-What are you doing, man!?"

"AAHHH!"

Was he unconscious? No…Naruto flexed his fingers, touching his face. He even heard screams… So who saved him? Naruto felt strange, weightless even. The feeling disappeared as Sasuke appeared, barely human looking.

"AH!" Naruto screamed, seeing Sasuke pass through the wall and parts of him.

"Don't scream so loud, it's annoying. You're acting like such a dobe." Sasuke simply stated, his form re-emerging from the shadows.

"THAT WAS FRIGG'N AWESOME!" Naruto said excitedly, bouncing up and down. Naruto blatantly ignored the 'dobe' comment. "Your eyes were all red!" Naruto exclaimed, bouncing up and down. "And they had swirls, that-"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders looking stunned. "You're sure of what you saw."

"Yes! It was so frigg'n cool, too! Can you teach me that?!" Naruto asked, intrigued by Sasuke's eyes. "Do it again!! That's sooo cool! You can even go through _walls_!"

Sasuke look completely stunned his eyes became wide open. Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and _smiled. _"I though I would never…"

"You would never what, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, still incredibly puzzled by his friends eyes. Naruto had traveled, seen exotic things but he had NEVER seen anything like, even resembling THAT. They had moved and it had felt so strange. And since when could people pass through walls?! It was so cool…

"It's nothing, dobe." Naruto frowned, still feeling unsatisfied by Sasuke's answer. He pulled at Sasuke's arm, still very curious.

"You can trust me, can't you Sasuke?" Naruto looked up at him with the puppy dog eyes. Naruto was honestly upset, but he was use to using the 'puppy dog eyes' to get out of bad situations with Iruka.

Sasuke was not immune to this look, but did not show it. He sighed. "Yes, I trust you Naruto."

"Then why can't you just-" Naruto was cut off, his wrist was grabbed by Sasuke. Sasuke looked him in the eyes, pinning him to the walls.

"Because I'll put you in danger if I do." Sasuke stated bluntly, looking away from Naruto. Naruto turned away from the brooding boy.

"Fine!" Naruto stated angrily, staring at the wall opposite of Sasuke. 'Why can't he just trust me? I trusted him!' Naruto stamped his foot. True, it was childish, but he was still very young.

Sasuke's eyes widened, feeling his blood begin to reel and his mind revolt. His body was angry, angry at the blatant defiance and stubbornness Naruto was showing him. 'Teach him who is boss! Teach him!' His blood hissed, telling him to do things, awful things, to his _friend _Naruto. Sasuke had to continually remind his body that Naruto was not food, nor foe. Sasuke knew he was in for a 'growth spurt' for vampires did not age slowly, just in far spaced, sudden bursts.

It also helped them hop from identity to identity without too much hassle. Sasuke had heard strange things about them and prayed it would bring him to the age he rightfully was. Another spurt would happen in a few hundred years, when the 'vampire' moon cycle would repeat. All vampires aged at basically the same time and Sasuke was lucky enough to have his spurt early on in the transformation. Sasuke estimated it would be in roughly 5 months, thankfully, a full month after the gypsies left.

God only knows what would happen if a vampire ravaged through a group of gypsies. Sasuke could only pray that Naruto was far enough away to escape and not be found by his senses. For Sasuke did not know what he would do to Naruto if he got too close by during this time. But there was one thing Sasuke was sure of, that if Naruto did not get far enough away there would be no escape for him. So for Naruto's sake, he prayed. There was no use praying for him.

He was of the damned.

So Sasuke prayed, prayed that Naruto would be taken away from a beast like him. That he would be taken from a terrible, terrible beast like _him_. He watched as Naruto left the room, distressed and down trod.

Sasuke howled in frustration, taking the mask from on top of his desk and flinging it at the wall.

CRACK!

It split in half when it struck the wall and again when it hit the floor. The beautiful white porcelain spilled across the floor as the careful hours of craftsmanship laid in ruins. Sasuke didn't know what to think, didn't know what to do when Naruto was around! Sasuke only could hope that Naruto would escape, escape from the darkness that became him.

Sasuke was tempted. Oh so tempted, to take Naruto and hide him away. But he knew as long as Naruto was near him, that he would never be safe. And what was best for Naruto may not be best for him, but that was alright.

As long as Naruto was safe, it would be alright. It would be alright…For the next few months, at least. Sasuke hid, seeping into the shadows, hoping Naruto would forget him all together.

But his hopes would prove to let him down again.

SCENE BREAK+

Naruto sighed, feeling exhaustion creep into his small frame after his taxing performance with Neji and Gaara. They were precious friends to him. He was rarely seen apart from them. He had told them of Sasuke, but not very much. Just that he had found another precious person in that castle.

And that thought troubled the boys deeply. What could a young, naïve boy like Naruto find in a place such as this? Hopefully, he had not gotten involved in something too over his head. Because they couldn't watch over him all the time, he would not always be safe. Gaara and Neji still watched over him carefully, with more knowledge than most seven year olds.

But then again, they were never regular seven year olds. They all had special talents, like Gaara's control over Sand and Neji's gracefulness and pure white eyes with amazing vision. Naruto was acrobatic and quick to heal, charismatic and a real crowd pleaser. He made up for the lack of the other two boys emotionless character. Together, they worked hard to create acts and make them wonderful.

Naruto was always so excited, to see people smile, cry and just enjoy the show and all aspects of it. Naruto never really had stage fright and took enjoyment in being the center of attention. Even when not playing the lead, he caught everybody's eye. Naruto had a natural charisma and worked with the audience member responses, making him an ideal candidate to be a true performer. He also had lots of raw talent and abilities, so everyone expected great things.

It was a lot of pressure for such small shoulders. But Naruto never cared, as long as he could make people happy and entertain them for a brief moment of time he was content doing just that. Naruto knew that some day, he wanted to be the star of a show and start up his own performing group, taking in misfits and other unwanted people so they could have a possibility to build a better life for themselves and others. That is what Naruto wanted to do and set out to do, so he always tried his hardest and did his best. That way, he would never let anyone down.

And that's how it would be, for as long as he could make it. That made Naruto happy. Making Naruto happy also made Sasuke happy, so things were peaceful in the castle. And peace was good.

SCENE BREAK+

Months seemed to pass by as days to Sasuke, but the spurts getting ever closer together and more painful seemed like eternity. Most of the time, they occurred when he was dormant, or 'sleeping.' His sleeping was not like most mortals, it was less often and deeper. It left him vulnerable, one of the only things that could. In the mean time, Sasuke studied and trained like there was no tomorrow. Sasuke was completely unsure of his spurts and did not know what the next time he slept would bring. Sasuke was unsure, knowing that his control over his body was dangerously limited and time was running out for Naruto.

Sasuke made up his mind; he would chase Naruto away, whether he wanted to or not. It would be better off this way, the sooner the whole group left the better. When they got away, they would be safe. Sasuke even had a back up plan, to chain himself to a wall when the time came. That way, the village would also be in no immediate danger. Thankfully, the village was separated from the manor by a large forest, which meant there would be lots of prey in between the two places. Hopefully, it would keep him distracted and away from the townsfolk.

The time when Naruto was leaving came dreadfully closer, as an unknown feeling welled within Sasuke. Sasuke knew it was for the best, but still, he relented. The fighting with Naruto had come easier than he had thought and he often regretted his words, but apologizing would defeat the purpose of his words. Sasuke prayed Naruto would understand why he did the things he did and only hoped Naruto would move on, find someone better for him and move on.

Sasuke knew Naruto was selfless enough and might do something foolish to save the village, so the only choice was to get them to leave, escape from him. To have him leave the castle and never look back. They would fight, Sasuke would stay and Naruto would leave and never look back. If Naruto hated Sasuke, he wouldn't miss him or think of him. It was much better this way. That was how it was going to be.

But, Naruto wasn't the most unpredictable person Sasuke ever met for no good reason…

* * *


End file.
